Unconditional
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Steve falls in love with a small town girl with a secret she fears will make her un loveable.
1. Chapter 1

He had liked Sharon but she wasn't what he wanted, he went for her originally as everybody was telling him he should get back in the game, regardless of if he wanted to or not he perused her. He soon realised he was playing her along when Clint pointed out if he had no interest in her it wasn't fair to keep her from other men. This stuck with the captain as he thought about what to do, he knew he had to end this odd relationship they had. Despite doing nothing more than kissing the girl once he knew he had to let her go, for her sake and his as he had no interest in the girl physically and didn't feel any 'spark' with the said girl.

His meeting with Sharon went better than expected as she seemed to agree there was nothing between the two of them. He was surprised when she commented on the fact he may have gone for her due to her relation with Peggy and she went for him after growing up hearing stories of the said man. He couldn't help but feel this was true, he couldn't have Peggy so he went for a women who reminded him of her.

It had been several months since he ended his 'relationship' with Sharon although Clint was eager to point out kissing a girl doesn't mean you're in a relationship. Sharon seemed to agree with Clint from what Steve made of her opinion on the end of their 'relationship'. He was glad that no one was pushing him to find a woman anymore, he was happy he was being left to his own devises even if Scott did point out pretty woman in the street telling the captain to look.

He couldn't remember the last time it had been just him walking the streets, being really alone no one watching him or tracking him, he was alone and he was enjoying it. He couldn't remember what state he was in or the way back to the house he was sharing with his friends all he could do is keep walking, further into this small deserted town. There were a few people walking the streets but not many, after getting used to the city in the century this was all new for him and rather odd but the quite was nice. Stopping in front of a small store he peered in the window, noticing from the sign it was a book store but it wasn't like the big book stores in the city this was small and had character. This small store made him think of home. Looking at his self in the window he pulled his hat down a little and adjusted his fake glasses and zipped his hoodie up slightly.

Nodding slightly at his reflection he decided to walk in. Taking not of the small bell that rang above his head he smiled as he took in the view, the store was smaller than it looked stacks of books all placed neatly on the shelves. Taking a closer look he noticed that there were small labels above the books indicating what genre the shelves stacked. Some of the books looked new and most looked old with battered spins and worn covers. Noticing the vintage section he made his way over avoiding the piles of books which were piled on the floor next to the shelves and in front of them.

"Did you need a hand finding anything?" A soft voice called

Steve turned to locate the voice noticing a young woman now sitting behind the desk, he noted that she was not there when he was looking in the window, he smiled as he realised she must have come out when she heard the bell since the store was empty when he arrived. Smiling at her he shook his head and said "I'm just looking."

She beamed at him with a slight toothy smile which made Steve take a double look at the girl behind the desk as she spoke.

"If you need a hand just let me know." With that she turned her attention to whatever was on the desk in front of her and left Steve to browse the shelves.

Steve noticed a few books from his time taking one down he noticed the book was in good condition and wondered if it was really from his time. Opening it he was the seal noting it was a first edition, published in his time. His eye brows furrowed as he inspected the book quite confused about it. Taking the book to the desk he placed it on the counter as he looked down at the woman in front of him.

She had a large note book in front of her with loads of numbers it made him dizzy just looking at that many number. She finished writing the last number and looked up at Steve with her teethy smile making him stumble a little before she spoke. "That's a good book. Would you like me to wrap it for you?" she asked as she pointed to the book.

"It is I've read it before." He replied forgetting what he wanted to say

"Not many people read classical literature anymore. It's nice to know some people still like the classics." She smiled before speaking again "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, this book it looks in very good condition but the pages are old. I don't understand." He scratched the back of his head suddenly embarrassed.

"The cover has been restored. When I got the book it was falling apart, could have lost the book entirely but I managed to salvage it." She smiled brightly as she explain the look of pride in her eyes.

"You restored it?" Steve asked not quite believing that this young woman could restore such a thing.

"Yup." She smiled "A lot of the books in here have been restored. Some are not damaged as bad so don't need immediate restoring."

"I'm impressed. Good job." He smiled as he held the book. "How much for the book?"

She smiled "$150."

Steve stepped back a little.

"I know it seems like a lot but first editions are expensive and there are not a lot around. $150 for that book is actually extremely cheap." She smiled "But don't feel like you have to buy it. I could recommend another book for you?"

He smiled in surprise this was the first time in this century someone selling him something wasn't forcing him to buy it and trying to entice him. "I know this is an odd thing to ask and I know this isn't a library but I was wondering, could I read some of this here and maybe come back to finish it? Of course I'll give you some money for letting me read it here it's just, this book brings back a lot of memories."

"That's fine. I'm the same in book stores I stand and read them end up getting told off. I guess thats why I bought my own, can read all I want and not get told off." She giggled as she replied to Steve "I'm sorry there isn't any chairs to sit on, but there is some cushions on the window ledge you are free to sit there if you wish."

"Thanks." Steve smiled as he took the book to the window ledge and sat down looking out at the street as he opened the book. The book smelt old but held a slight scent of what he remembered the book smelling like. His mother would read him this story when he was sick and it brought back a lot of memories for him.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the quietness with the only sound coming from the women at the counter writing in a book and turning pages. Soon all Steve could see or hear were the words on the pages he was reading.

He was forced out of his daze when the woman got his attention by throwing a small pillow at his head from behind the desk.

"Sir? Sorry about that." She blushed apologetically "I was trying to get your attention but you seemed too immersed in the book."

Steve laughed as he shut the book "I'm sorry I was in another world." He smiled as he stood up and walked to the desk

"I'm going to lock up in a moment, I'll hold on to the book for you for when you next come in?" she asked as Steve handed her the book.

"Thanks for this." He stated as he dug into his pocket. "Here" he smiled as he held out a note

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it." She smiled as she closed his hand over the note "No need for that." Putting the book behind the desk she smiled

"I have to give you something." He asked a little unsure what to do.

"Seeing someone enjoy a book is all I need. Technology is destroying the love of real books."

"Thanks." He smiled as he walked out of the store smiling at the sound of the bell above the door ringing once more.

He couldn't help but beaming on his way back to the house. He didn't know how he got there but he managed it with little effort. All he could think about was the young woman's smile as she looked at him and her long blond hair tied in a messy bun, her blue eyes reminding him of the sky as he looked into them. He hadn't felt this level of attraction ever. He was attracted to Peggy but not like this, this was something new to him and he didn't know what to do or what to say to make himself calm down at this point in time.

"I have to see her again." He said to himself as he opened the door to the house he shared not noticing Sam and Scott trying to involve him in their current conversation on women.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up pretty early so decided to go on a run to clear his head. The town was even more deserted than yesterday, no one was around and the stores were shut with no sign of opening any time soon. Taking in the crisp air he smiled as he kept on running the wind making his eyes water slightly.

On his return from his run he noticed that the stores were slowly opening and the only diner in the place was opening for breakfast. This place defiantly ran at a slower pace than the city it was now 8am and only the diner and a small food store was open. He liked the calmness of this place. Walking into the diner he sat at the counter as he scanned the menu. A young red haired women looked at him with a smile "Not from around here are you sugar?" she asked as she took another look at the man.

Steve shook his head and smiled slightly "From out of town, just passing through"

"Well that's a shame sugar." She frowned slightly as she answered Steve "What can I get you?"

"A black coffee and pancakes please." Steve smiled

"I'll get your coffee sugar. Little long for food ok sugar." She stated as she walked away.

Steve nodded as he sat looking at his hand for a moment before a mug of coffee was place in front of him. He couldn't help but smile it was in a real mug, not one of those glass things or odd shaped mugs. Steve noticed that it seemed like everyone in this diner knew each other and made small talk with the servicing staff. The girl who had served him was currently asking an older gentleman about his son who it would seem was currently at college in DC. He smiled at the family ambiance this place had.

The waitress smiled at Steve as she placed his pancakes in front of him "Her you go Sugar you enjoy." She pulled out a small jug of syrup and put it in front of him "Butter?" she asked

"No thanks, this is fine. Thank you." She smiled to leave but Steve spoke again stopping her in her tracks "The book store, when does it open Ma'am?"

"Name's Jen Sugar. Ell's shop?" She turned away from Steve before she yelled "John when does Ell's shop open?"

Her yelling startled Steve a bit.

"Ell's shop? Opens at eleven why?"

"This guy wanted to know when the book shop opened that all. Thanks John." She turned back to Steve "Eleven." She smiled "Why you want to go to Ell's shop? Hum?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like old books. " he found himself stuttering slightly

"Then I guess Ell's shop is the place for you. She is wasted here the poor girl."

"How do you mean?"

Jen rose her eye brow at Steve "You not met Ell?

"I have. I didn't know her name till now though."

"She will be stuck here forever. Not much for her here considering."

"Considering what?"

"Well you know. You've seen her." Jen raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her

"I don't understand."

Jen smirked as she giggled "It's nothing. Ell's great you need help with a book she will help you out. You enjoy your breakfast Sugar." She winked as she walked away leaving Steve in confusion.

Instead of waiting around in the diner where the regulars had started to talk to Steve and ask questions, he decided to leave to go back home and shower and return to the book store after.

It was now half eleven and Steve made his way to what everyone seemed to be calling 'Ell's Shop' he smiled knowing the towns people obviously thought highly of her.

Looking at the store from the outside he noticed it was called 'Ell's books' he laughed slightly but liked the simplicity of it. Walking in he heard the bell as he walked through the door. Looking to the desk he noticed a familiar girl sitting there with a book in her hand. She looked up when she heard the bell and smiled "You." She stated as she took out the book Steve was reading yesterday "Here for your daily read sir?" she giggled

Looking at her desk he noticed it was very cluttered, it seemed she had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. "Lots to do?" Steve asked as he reached out taking the book from her.

"You have no idea. I thought opening a store would be a good idea. I knew the risks of course. Books just don't sell, not in this town making enough to keep this shop open is hard, but alas I have my ways and plans to get out of this rut. Just wait and see this shop will thrive." She smiled from ear to ear as she looked at Steve.

"My name's Steve. Ell right?" he asked suddenly slightly shy

"It's Ella but everyone calls me Ell." She smiled "Nice to meet you Steve."

"Nice to meet you Ella." He smiled as he held out his hand she smiled as she shook his hand giggling a little as she did. "What?" Steve asked confused

"So formal. Next your be bowing and saying M'lady." She giggled once more as she leaned back in her chair.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at her antics "I'm going to start reading." He stated as he held the book up watching as Ella nodded in return before returning her attention to the forgotten book on her desk.

Steve couldn't help but steal glances at the blond as she read her book watching as she smiled, frowned, laughed or blushed as she read the pages in front of her. Steve found it sweet that she showed her emotions a lot of people he knew hid theirs and here she was showing all of her emotions.

"Ell!" a familiar voice yelled as the bell rang "Some tall drink of water was asking about your shop."

Ella didn't say anything just looked over at Steve and back to Jen. Jen looked over seeing Steve and started to blush "Yeah him." She laughed as she looked at Ella. "Brought you some pancakes. Why did you want me to come give them to you? You usually come get them."

"Erm, sorry Jen been busy." She said as her smiled faded and she looked down into her lap.

Jens eyes widened as she nodded "It's alright Darling." She leaned closer to Ella "Cant hid it forever Ell."

Ella nodded as she waved her friend goodbye as she left the store nothing but the sound of the bell and the smell of pancakes being left in her wake.

Sitting at her desk she picked at the pancakes as she carried on reading.

Steve looked over confused her demeanour had changed drastically since Jen's visit. She looked uncomfortable and slightly sad. Closing his book he looked at the clock hanging on the wall it was already three o'clock in the afternoon he knew he should head back before the guys start searching for him and thinking the worst.

Walking up to Ella at the desk he couldn't help but smile as she seemed to mouth some words she was reading before Steve cleared his throat getting her attention.

Her eyes shot up at the sound and she giggled slightly "Sorry about that I was in another world."

Steve smiled remembering he had said the same thing yesterday "I should head off before my friends start thinking I have been kidnapped." He laughed dryly not really wanting to leave. He leaned on the desk slightly looking at Ella's book "Good book?" he asked as he pointed to it.

Ella nodded as she handed it to the taller man for him to get a better look. Looking at the back he smiled it was a romance comedy it seemed the pages were crisp so it was a new book and the cover was white with pink paint marks it seemed placing something in the page he shut it with a smile. "Looks good." He handed it back to her. "Bye Ella." He smiled waving as he left the shop.

Taking a breath she smiled as she opened her book. Surprised by something falling out, looking at her desk she notice two twenty dollar bills which were not there before, she laughed slightly as she thought about Steve. He was a really nice guy but he scared her, ever since that day nothing in her life was the same. Boys no longer wanted to talk to her and most of her friends were scared to be around her and no longer wanted to spend time with her and everyone else felt sorry for her, even her parents didn't know how to look at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had been spending everyday at the book store he felt lucky that he had time for himself for once. Since being thawed out the ice he had not had any time just for him and he was enjoying it. Steve had finished the book two weeks ago but had been pretending he hadn't just to spend time with the blond. He had invited her for breakfast but she had declined all of his invites and he was starting to think she didn't like him like he liked her. At the point in time he was enjoying her company and wanted to see more of her to see her out of the shop.

He had gotten up early for his run like usual after eating at the diner he saw a van outside Ell's shop taking a closer look he saw Ell outside the shop signing something, the van had obviously delivered something. Looking again he noticed something he had not noticed in the past four weeks of spending nearly every day with Ella. He forced a smile as he understood. Ella never came out from behind the desk she stayed sat in her large black desk chair, she didn't want to go out with him after work and never closed up and left the store with him. It all made sense now. Ella was in a wheel chair.

Many things were going through his mind as he stood watching her wheel herself into her shop. He hadn't really experienced much to do with disabilities the forties was a different time. Ella would have been treated much differently in is time. Steve was suddenly scared, he didn't care that she was in a wheel chair but due to not having experience in this sector he was scared he would offend her. He didn't want her to hate him. Turning around he walked home. He had to talk to the guys they would know what to do.

"Hey Steve what's up?" Scott asked as he patted him on the back

"Can I ask you guys something?" Steve asked as he sat down at the table the guys following in suit looking at each other questionably.

"Sure what is it?" Sam asked

"Is it ok to be attracted to someone in a wheel chair?"

Clint spat out some coffee and Scott laughed but Sam was the first to speak

"Why would that not be ok Steve?"

"I don't know. I've just not ever been around someone in one. What do you do? What do you say?"

Bucky stood silent as he looked at the other men.

"Come on she's just in a chair. She's still human right? So you treat her like one. Forget the Fu... Flipping chair" Scott stated a scowl on his face as he looked at Steve

"I hate to admit it but the bug is right." Sam stated "It's the girl from the shop right?"

Steve nodded

"Then treat her the same as you have been. I'm sure she will ask if she needs you to help her with something. But from what you've told me she sounds pretty independent."

"In a small town like this she must feel trapped." Scott stated

"Why?"

"Well were about an hour's drive from anything. Buses are irregular. She most likely never learnt to drive as they don't have that sort of thing here. People properly see her the same as you do Steve. Scared and not knowing what to do or say, treating her like something is wrong with her just because she is in a chair."

Scott's words hit him hard he didn't want her to feel bad for being in a chair. He wanted her to know he cared for her and the chair didn't matter, he also wanted to know more about the blond girl who was taking his breath away day by day.

"Thanks guys." Steve smiled as he went for the door.

Clint stood in his way "She won't be able to get your stench out of her shop if you go as you are now."

Scott laughed in the back ground as he watched Steve sniff himself then run up stairs "Thanks Clint."

"I feel like we're the kids supporting our granddad sometimes." Clint stated as he moved away from the door and back to his coffee.

Walking in to the store he noticed Ella sitting at her desk as usual. Getting closer he noticed she was wearing a white summer dress with pink flowers on the dress stopped at her knees. Her hair was pulled back in to a side plait that ran over her the front of her left shoulder to her stomach. She had a light pink lipstick on and mascara on her eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

"I know." He blurted out suddenly surprising himself.

Looking up she looked at him confused "About what?" she asked

"That you're in a wheel chair." He stated swiftly

"Oh." She murmured

"Is that why you wouldn't have coffee or dinner with me?" he asked.

"Yeah." She was no longer looking at him but playing with her hands on her lap.

Steve had gone around the desk he turned the chair towards him as he kneeled in front of her "Why?" she asked as he held her face softly in his hands

"No one wants a cripple for a girlfriend." Her eyes threatening to flood with tears in any second,

"I do." he stated she looked at him wide eyed "I mean you're not a cripple... I want you as my girl friend.. I want to date you..." He stuttered and stammered making Ella laugh. "Look at me."

She smiled at him softly "You want to date me?" she asked shyly

"Yes. I want to date you Ella."

"Don't you want to know what's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. So there is nothing to tell me"

Ella felt her heart stop at his comment. Tears ran down her face as she smiled at the man knelt down in front of her. She leant forward wrapping her arms around him holding him tightly.

Steve returned the hug and held her against his chest softly as he tears ran down his chest staining his white t-shirt with her mascara which had left a black smudges as she pulled away.

"Steve I'm sorry." She murmured

"About what?" Steve asked

"Your shirt." She pointed as she took a tissue from a draw in her desk in aims for wiping away the black smudges from under her eyes. "It was an accident."

"I know its fine."

"No. It was an accident." She said as she looked down at her legs.

"You don't have to tell me." He stated as he held her hand.

She nodded in response. "Could you help me with something?"

"Anything."

"Those books on the floor there" She pointed "Need to go on the top shelf, could you put them up there for me. Then maybe we can get some lunch? I mean only if you wanted."

"Yeah I'd like that Ella." He stood up slowly letting go of her hand.

He watched as she used a small mirror to clean up the smudges that were under her eyes she caught his gaze and smiled before sorting through some papers on her desk. Before she knew it Steve was in front of her again smiling.

"What is it?" she asked looking alarmed "Something on my face?" pointing to her face.

Steve laughed as he took both her hands in his "No, your beautiful" he smiled "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah lets." She used the desk to turn the chair around "Steve would you mind getting my chair its in there." She pointed to the door

"Sure." Steve brought the chair out "Where do I put it."

"Put it in front of me please." She smiled

She reached out pulling some handles near the wheels Steve didn't know what they were for. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair and pulled herself up using her arms she positioned her body in the chair pulling her legs on to the leg rests. Pulling the handles near the wheels again she smiled "Let's go."

"Is it hard to do that all the time?" Steve asked

"I'm used to it. I only use my chair when I am out, don't use it at home."

Steve just nodded as he watched her lock up the shop.

The two sat at a table at the diner. Ella had transferred herself to a booth "You caught a hunk." Jen winked as she took Ella's chair to put out back for her. Ella blushed at Jen's comment as she didn't try to talk quietly so Steve had heard and was also blushing slightly.

They were sat at the diner for hours talking, joking and laughing and about Ella's store.

"You finished the book ages ago didn't you." She stated

Steve was caught off guard so he coughed a little as his soda went down the wrong hole "How did you know."

"Steve the book was only four hundred pages long. Doesn't take that long to read."

"I wanted to keep spending time with you."

"May have been more fun to pick another book." She laughed

"Didn't think of that." He laughed in return

"You look familiar." Ella smiled

"I get that a lot." He stated as he tried to change the subject "You grow up here."

"Yeah my mum is grown up here, met my dad at college they got married and moved back here to have me and my brothers, never left here."

"You have brothers?" Steve asked surprised

"Yeah two. Both much older, ten and eight years older."

"That's quite an age gap."

"Mum said I was a surprise but a good one." She laughed as she took a sip of her soda.

Steve smiled not sure how he should respond.

Before they knew it Jen was bringing her chair over and smiled at the two "Come on love birds its closing time."

"Its nine already?" Ella asked surprised.

"Yeah darling it is. You sugar make sure you walk her home no leaving her to go alone be a gentleman." Jen stated sternly

"I planned to Ma'am." Steve replied as he smiled at Ella

"Sugar I told you its Jen." She rolled her eyes "Come on out you get. I gotta clean."

"Long shift?" Ella asked as she got into her chair

"The longest, need the dollar for school though." She smiled "See you darling." She waved as she watched the two walk out of the door.

They walked about forty minutes out of town to a small house flowers in the yard quite a pretty picture.

"This is you?" Steve asked

"It's pretty isn't it?" She smiled up at Steve

"Not as pretty as you." He said looking at her "You live alone?" he looked away suddenly not sure if he should have asked that.

"Yeah. Took me a long time but I finally got it."

"Before the store what did you do?"

"I was a book keeper for a few businesses in the city over. Good money, terrible hours and unreliable transport but I made it."

"Ella?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking up.

"I never asked how old you are."

"Does it matter?"

"No I was just wondering"

She smiled "24 you?"

"Old." He laughed

"I told you I like old. The classics are better." She laughed "Good night Steve. Thanks for walking me back you didn't have to."

"Your strong doing this walk every day, two times a day I am impressed. I wanted to Ell."

"Thanks."

Steve bent down in front of Ella smiling at her as he reached his hand out to touch her face, she leaned in to his touch with a smile. Leaning in Steve felt his stomach tying its self in knots as his lips reached her soft plump lips. His lips rough in comparison as she took a fist full of his shirt in her hands as she held him close. The kiss was sweet and didn't last too long but both were blushing and their breathing slightly laboured.

"Good night." Steve smiled as he planted a chaste kiss on her lips before getting up. He watched as she entered her house waving as she shut the door.

Steve had never felt so good in his life he never wanted this feeling to end.


	4. Chapter 4

The two had been together for a few months spending all their time together and Steve loved every moment. But it had been two week since Steve disappeared without a word. Ella sat in her store hoping for him to walk in an explain everything to her but he didn't. She recalled the last time they saw each other.

She had made dinner for them both at hers everything seemed fine she had no idea she wouldn't see him again after that.

"Ella?" Steve asked

"Hmm?" she asked mouth full of food

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. Have you always been in the chair?" he asked looking away from her stare.

"No." She stated "It was an accident when I was fourteen." Steve watched as she rubbed her non responding leg. "I wanted to be a dancer before it happened."

"What happened?" Steve asked "If you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"It's silly really." She sighed "I fell down the stairs, landed badly and lost the use of my legs. Its silly right? One misstep cost me my legs. It's funny how your life can change in a blink of an eye. One minute I was walking down the stairs only to slip and fall and the next thing I know I wake up in hospital not being able to move my legs. But that's not what really sucks I lost friends they didn't know how to treat me so they gave up on me. My brothers treated me like I had a disease and my mum thinks I'll never get married and my father hardly looks at me." Tears streamed down her face on to her legs. "And I believed all of it. Until I got a job in the city over, I was treated with respect I was treated no different from those who could walk. I should have stayed and moved out there."

"Why didn't you?"

"Despite all the bad times here over time people started seeing me as just Ella again and not Ella in the wheel chair. I stopped feeling sorry for myself and started doing something with my life. I was born here, it's silly but it's all I know. I have no reason to leave. I would only leave if someone asked me." She stated as she looked up slightly at Steve catching his eye before looking away.

"Ella?"

"Hmm?" she looked over

"I love you." He stated softly before his lips were on hers for a chaste kiss he removed his lips looking at her for a response.

"I love you too." She smiled as she put her arms around his neck pulling him close to her again letting their lips meet as she deepened the kiss.

The kiss got heated and the two were panting and flushed as they broke apart.

"Shall we take this up stairs?" Ella asked in-between pants

Steve stared at her for a while before realising what she meant. He simply nodded as he picked her up in his arms his lips crashing into hers once more for a heated kiss.

Steve had never been up stairs in her house he thought it would be rude to ask her why she got a house with stairs but looking at the room he smiled. Her bed was close to the floor but every other part of furniture in the room was 'normal'.

Laying her down on the bed he was surprised when she pulled him down on top of her. Bracing himself so he didn't crush her small body with his. He had found out that Ella was only 5ft tall. Her tongue was currently exploring his mouth making him moan.

Her hands found their way under his shirt before he pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed he put his face in his hands as he groaned. Ella moved closer to him her head resting on his lap. "Steve? What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" she asked the sound of worry in her voice

"No, no you're not. Ella. I've never done... this before." He stammered as he returned his face in his hands.

"Sex?" she asked

"Don't say it like that. Don't speak so loudly." He said starting to panic

Pulling herself up onto his lap she smiled giving him a soft kiss as she snuggled into his chest.

"We don't have to do anything Steve. I've never done ...this before either."

He looked at her surprised "But you're beautiful."

"Guys don't want a girl in a wheel chair, at least not the ones here. What's your excuse?"

"I hadn't met you." He stated looking her in the eyes as she smiled softly

Again the two were enjoying a heated kiss. Ella pulled his top off as her hands roamed his body eagerly taking in his beauty. He pulled her forward unzipping her dress before swiftly removing it taking in the sight of Ella laying there in a pink lacy bra and matching pink lacy French knickers. Steve felt hot and his stomach was once again in knots as he drank in her beauty as she lay underneath him. Reaching out she un buttoned his jeans making Steve look after as she tugged them down Steve swiftly kicked them off.

Ella pushed him next to her as her hands roamed his body frowning slightly at the scars that littered his torso. Her hand made its way from his chin to his groin earning moans as her fingers danced against his skin softly. Her finger danced over his covered groin as she felt his hardness twitch at the sensation. She firmly pressed her hand down on his groin earning a whimper from the larger mans lips, slowly she began rubbing it ever so slowly as she watch the man buck his hips slightly. Giggling slightly she pulled down his boxers letting Steve kick them off as she stared at his groin. All she could think was 'that will never fit inside me' slightly scared she took it in her hand.

Having never done this before she had no idea if she was doing it right. She stroked his stiff member slowly, before increasing the speed as Steve moaned beneath her. Taking the head quickly in her mouth she heard Steve yelp as his hand made its way to her hair gently pulling at the strands. She bobbed up and down slowly taking him all in. Gagging slightly as he eyes watered she continued to increase her speed Steve's moans excited her and kept her going as all she could hear were his moans "El..." he stammered but it was too late of a warning as he erupted into her mouth Ella coughed as his cum slid down his throat some going the wrong way and causing her to cough as she wasn't expecting that to happen.

Steve sat up concerned "Ella I'm so sorry!" he pleaded as he watched his girl friend coughing violently as his cum was dripping down the side of her mouth "God Ella I'm sorry!" he apologised as he picked up his top and wiped her face "I'll get you water." He stammered as he ran out of the room only to return seconds later with a glass of water for his lover.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked as he took the empty glass from her

"I'm ok. Sorry about that I wasn't expecting... that much ... and that speed." She blushed as she recalled previous events. "Was it nice?" she asked

"It felt great." Steve could feel himself getting hot again as they talked about his first blow job. Ella noticed this and giggled to herself as she wrapped her hand around his growing member causing him to moan and throw his head back. Before she could continue he moved her to the middle of the bed laying her on her back tangling his lips in hers once more.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked pulling away from the kiss. Ella nodded "Tell me if I'm hurting you. And if you want me to stop I will."

Ella suddenly became aware that she was unsure if she could feel sex this made her a little nervous.

Steve positioned himself at her entrance his member twitching slightly as he looked at her wetness. Sliding it in slowly he was surprised when Ella didn't say anything. He noticed a tickle of blood escape when he was all the way in. "Ell you're bleeding. I should stop. I'm sorry!"

"Steve its fine. It's just my hymen. Remember I'm a virgin. It's fine." She smiled as she pulled his face down for a kiss.

Steve nodded now not feeling so guilty. Moving inside of her felt amazing he couldn't believe it could feel this good. Holding her hands above her head he smiled as he pushed inside of her slowly. He began increasing his speed as he moaned looking down at her flushed face as she moaned pulling him down to kiss her. His speed and force increased, not hearing Ella complain or cry in pain he increased both his speed and force as he moaned her name loudly.

"Ell!" he shouted as he nearly fell on top of her as he realised himself inside of her. Holding himself up with his shaky arms he looked at the girl under him not quite believing he was so lucky.

Pulling out he lay next to her pulling her close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Wow." Steve breathed as he stroked her hair

Ella felt odd she didn't want to tell him she didn't feel anything as that would upset him right?

Even though she didn't feel anything physically she was more than a little aroused she was extremely turned on. She couldn't get enough of Steve in her mouth and his moans as he fucked her. She was in heaven hearing his moans and seeing his face.

The next morning she smiled as she traced his scars feeling a little sad that something had happened to him to cause these. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Can we do it again?" she asked quickly before hiding her head in his chest

"Don't have to ask me twice." He smiled as he kissed her pushing her back on to the bed.

As they both lay panting Steve's phone started ringing. Sam's name appeared.

"I got to take this. Its work."

Ella nodded as she wrapped the blanket around her as she watched Steve leave the room.

"Yeah Sam?" Steve asked

"Come back to the house now." Was all Sam said before he hung up.

Steve walked back in looking at his beautiful girlfriend "How did I get to be the luckiest guy in the world?" he smiled as he crawled over to her on the bed kissing her softly.

Ella smiled as she ruffled his hair kissing him back softly "I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Ell. I have to go. I'm needed at work. I'm sorry."

"You never did tell me what you do." she asked suddenly remembering she didn't know that much about Steve.

"A story for another day I'm sorry I have to go." Steve kissed her forehead before picking up hs clothes and going to the bathroom. After a quick shower he came back kissing her once more as he put on his clothes and left.

She was left lying in bed with his scent flooding her lungs.

"You look happy." Sam stated as Steve walked in with a beaming smile

"You and the girl finally did it!" Scott cheered as he patted Steve on the back "Well done Cap."

"Wow Grandpa."

"What numbers that?" Scott asked

"What do you mean?"

"Number of girls you've slept with. What number was she?"

"Your disgusting Scott." Sam stated

"One." Steve stated scratching his

The other men in the room looked surprised Bucky smiled in the door way glad that his friend was happy.

"In my time you got married first. And I was frozen remember and I didn't want just anyone I wanted, want Ella." He stammered trying to explain him self

"Cap you don't have to explain." Sam stated as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want the details was it good?" Scott asked before Bucky pushed him through the door way

"Thanks Buck," Steve laughed

Bucky just nodded as he smirked at the man currently laying on the floor.

"Ok no more talk about gramps losing his V card lets go." Clint stated

"Where are we going?"

"I'll fill you in on the way lets go. Now!" Clint repeated as the men followed him out of the door.

"Where is Wanda?" Steve asked

"We are meeting her there. Come on cap!" Clint stated as he followed Steve out.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks and no sign of him that was until she turned her TV on, she hardly watched TV she preferred to read but she was sad and a book wasn't helping so she turned her small TV on in her store and sat watching in confusion as she saw a report that showed Captain America, hawk eye and ant man. She watched as captain America removed his broken helmet letting it drop to the floor she felt paralyzed not being able to move or speak her breathing becoming erratic as she looked at the screen. There was Steve. Steve was Captain America. His secrecy made sense now. She was scared for him.

Many things going through her head as she watched him. All she could do is watch as her mind screamed at her.

Him not telling her his age, his job, his last name and his not telling her much about his life it all made sense now. She couldn't believe it. She had sex with captain America. Captain America was her boyfriend.

"ELL!" she heard someone scream as they ran in the shop almost falling head over heels over the desk as she ran up to it. "TV!"

"I'm watching it."

"Your...Steve... Captain!"

"I know look." She stated pointing at the TV

"Did you know?"

"Had no idea until a few moments ago."

"I knew he looked familiar." Jen stated as she sat on the desk to get a better view of the TV "You lucky thing. You got to fuck that!"

Ella's smile faded at the use of past tense. Was their relationship now over?

"Hey, Hey! Don't cry what is it?" Jen asked concerned as she put her arm around her friend.

"What if he doesn't come back for me?" Ella sobbed in to her friend's neck

"He loves you so much he will be back. Now here take a tissue I don't want your boggers on my neck!" she laughed as she handed her a tissue. "Let him finish what he's doing and he will be back for you. Just got to wait darling."

She knew Jen was right Steve was a nice guy he wouldn't just leave her. But he was a fugitive, a wanted man. He may not risk coming to her and she didn't blame him for that she understood. At this point in time she would so anything to see him safe and to hold him once more.

"Please be safe Steve. I love you." She whispered to herself as she watched him on TV "Come back to me."

A few days later she woke up to a sound coming from down stairs. Suddenly scared she rolled out of bed. Knowing if she went down stairs it could all go badly she had no choice but to reach for her phone and call the police. Before she could get it from the side a large figure appeared at her door.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelled as she threw a pillow feeling extremely useless and vulnerable not being able to get up and run but cower in the corner.

"You have a thing about throwing pillows at my head." The voice stated as it laughed slightly

"Steve?" she asked as the light came on temporarily blinding her as she closed them tightly "I'm Blind! I can't walk now I'm fucking blind!" she couldn't help but laugh

"Language young lady." Steven stated firmly this made Ella laugh even more

"Come here Captain." She smiled as she held her arms out

Picking her up in his arms she smiled as she smothered her in kisses "Saw the news then?" he stated quietly.

"The whole town did." She stated as she kissed him "I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried!" she hugged his neck tightly.

"I'm safe. I'm here!" he said softly as he stroked her hair trying to sooth her. "If I asked you to come with me, would you?" he asked as he sat her down on the bed as he knelt in front of her.

"Leave here?" she asked

"I can't stay here Ella. If you want to stay I understand. But if you wanted you can come with me. I know it will be hard ..." he was cut off by Ella's lips

"I'm coming with you. I will go were ever you will go. Like the song!" she smiled.

"Song?"

"Don't worry old man." She giggled "I want to be with you I don't care where that is as long as it's with you."

"We have to pack quickly and leave."

"now?"

"Yes now. I'll help you pack some clothes and things you need."

Ella nodded not quite taking in the situation as she helped Steve throw her clothes in a suitcase along with some toiletries and a few books.

"My shop?" she asked as she looked at Steve

"Ella I'm sorry but I don't know."

Picking up the deed to her house and her shop she looked at them. A while ago she had thought of giving her shop away, a change of owner ship. She still had the forms. Quickly writing in some details she put them in an addressed envelope which was already stamped she quickly wrote a note on a note pad on the side and place it in the envelope and licked it shut cringing and the awful taste.

Steve started at her with an eyebrow raised "Giving my shop and home to a friend. She can sell and use the money. She deserves it." She smiled as she let Steve pick her up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Got to post this first though." She smiled

"My team is outside let's get going."

Holding Ella over his shoulder he held her suitcase in one hand and her chair in the other.

"I could go in the chair you know."

"I like carrying you sometimes." Steve blushed as Sam opened the van door letting Steve place Ella in the seat and her things in the boot.

"I'm Sam nice to meet you Ella" Sam stated as he nodded at her

"Hi!" she replied with a smile

"I'm Clint." The blond man smiled slightly

"Oh wow you and the captain that must be some intense loving!" Scott laughed

"Scott!" Sam shouted

"I mean wow caps girlfriend. Hi I'm Scott." Scott looked to Sam for approval Sam nodded and Scott smiled before sitting back in his chair.

"I'm Wanda." Wanda smiled brightly at the young girl

" **T'Challa**." T'Challa stated with a his expressionless face

"Lighten up man!" Scott stated

Steve got in next to his girl and smiled at her. "You sure. You can still say no."

"Never been more sure in my life." She kissed him softly as Clint started driving making her head but Steve's chest slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

She had become Mrs Rogers three years ago, now twenty eight Ella was expecting her first child with her husband Steven Rogers the two were over excited they didn't think it would happen as the two never used any sort of protection. But it happened.

"Another mission?" she asked hoping he would say no.

"I'm sorry." He stated as he touched her face "I'll be back as soon as I can beautiful ok."

Ella just nodded she had gotten used to this by now still didn't mean she liked it or enjoyed being left alone in their home in the middle of nowhere. The only good thing was she didn't live far from Clint and his family so she would often go to see the archer's wife and kids.

It had been six weeks since Steve left and here she was peeing on a stick.

It seemed like only yesterday he proposed to her. It was their one year anniversary and Steve had taken her for a walk in a beautiful garden of flowers. Ella was in awe as they sat on a blanket having a picnic that Steve had prepared and some wine. Next thing she knew he was on one knee asking her to be his, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Of course she said yes. Throwing her arms around him causing him to tumble back and pull her body with him as he lay on his back with his fiancé lying on his chest.

They got married by Clint and had a small party with his friends. Steve even surprised Ella by bringing Jen to their wedding. The ceremony was small but the two had a great time and were happy to be married and she was more than happy to have his second name. They both basked in the happiness before Steve left a few days later for another mission. No longer a fugitive Ella was glad but Steve only trusted Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Scott, T'Challa and Clint to know where Ella was encase he was not able to be there for her. Despite his reconnecting with Tony he had not told him about Ella despite sporting a wedding ring which Tony kept asking about.

Now three years had passed as she sat on the toilet holding the stick in her hand she couldn't help but smile at what she saw when she removed her finger. "Positive." She smiled as tears ran down her face "I'm pregnant!" she yelled as she hugged the stick before throwing it to the floor "Ew urine!" she laughed thinking this baby meant lots of it to deal with. She rubbed her stomach smiling thinking soon it wouldn't be flat but round. She couldn't help smiling from ear to ear.

It had been five months since Steve left. She hadn't heard a word and was starting to worry. Rubbing her stomach slightly she smiled at the bump that held her unborn baby who had been inside her for six months. It wouldn't be long before she got to met her son she wanted Steve here she didn't want to welcome him into the world alone. She wanted him to witness it too, witness their son entering the world.

A few days passed and Ella sat in the garden enjoying the sun and planting some new flowers. She turned when she heard footsteps. Looking up she beamed when she saw him "Steve!" she yelled as held out her arms "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Ell. I..." Steve picked her up stopping mid sentence as something didn't feel right looking at his wife in a tight grey tank top and shorts he noticed something that wasn't there when he left. Her belly was big. He looked at her as she smiled brightly at him. He looked back at her stomach then at her face then again back at the belly. It hit him, hard. "Pregnant?" he asked it barely audible.

"Yes." She smiled as she kissed his cheek

"How?"

"I found out a few weeks after you left."

"Were having a baby! Ell were having a baby!" he shouted as he smothered his wife in kisses

"Were going to have a son Steve." She smiled

"It's a boy?"

Ella nodded as she was again smothered in kisses.

The baby came two weeks early but it was to be expected Ella was told she would have to have c-section due to her lack of feeling and not feeling her contractions. They watched as their son was cut out of her stomach and placed on her chest.

"Our son." Steve smiled as his son grabbed his finger gripping it tight. "Jace." He smiled as he kissed his wife.


End file.
